elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isran
Isran is the stoic leader and founder of the modern Dawnguard in . He also serves as a skill trainer in Heavy Armor and will offer his services to the Dragonborn . Background He was previously a member of the Vigilant of Stendarr years ago, alongside Celann. Dissatisfied with the order, and the fact the vigil found his methods "extreme", they both left to form their own partnership, but it didn't last long when Celann began to disagree with some of Isran's methods. In 4E 201, Isran went on to re-form an ancient order of Vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard after a spate of recent vampire attacks. He re-established its headquarters in Fort Dawnguard, a massive fortress deep within the Velothi Mountains and rallied for new recruits to join in order to combat the undead menace. Personality He has a strong sense of rightousness and believes it is his duty to protect Skyrim from Vampires. Even though he is not from Skyrim, he is proud to live there as heard through his battle cries. Despite no longer being a Vigiliant, he still believes in Stendarr. He has quite a cold demeanour initially, perhaps the only trait he shares with his counterpart, Harkon. His cold shoulder goes to new extremes when Serana is among the Dawnguard. He talks to her in harsh tones and constantly refers to her as 'it', even to her face. His clear hatred of Vampires is what kept him alive, according to him. That and constant vigilance. He is so uptight and alert that he belittles the Dragonborn for sleeping, claim it to be for the weak. The Dawnguard's leader is perfectly content expecting the worst to happen. However, while others mocked him, he read the signs and was able to take the right measures. Isran apparantly has a consistent streak of falling-out with people and holding grudges. The Vigilant let him go after he proved too "extreme". Celann explains that he was never happy with Isran's rough and violent methods, and broke off their partnership. Florentius, the priest of Arkay, never got on with him either. However, Isran is not so petty to keep mad at people in times of need. To the suprise of his old collegues, he recruits them to help the Dawnguard. In his own gruff manner, he continued to care for these people to. Upon hearing of Keeper Carcette and the other Vigilants' deaths, he shows sorrow and compassion for their losses. If anything, it gives him more fuel for his obsession; to exterminate all Vampires. In Combat Isran is a formidable opponent and more than capable of spearheading an assualt on vampires. He wields a Dawnguard Warhammer , especially deadly to Vampires. He also has an arsenal of spells to use. He uses the Dawnguard-exclusive spells of Sun Fire and Stendarr's Aura. He combines both Stendarr's Aura and Stoneflesh to make him truly dangerous to come in comtact with. His armour also grants him a 25% immunity to Vampiric attacks and Vampiric Drain spells. He will heal himself when on low health using Restoration spells. Interactions Dawnguard The Dragonborn, upon hearing about the an order of vampire hunters who are recruiting goes to join. Isran and Celann meet both the Dragonborn and Agmaer and induct both into the guild. Awakening After a plea from Tolan, Isran sends the Dragonborn to investigate what the vampires who attacked the Hall of the Vigilant were looking for. A New Order Furious at the Dragonborn's compassion to Serana and delivering an Elder Scroll to the Vampires, Isran orders the Dragonborn to make amends and recruit two of his old collegues to their cause. Prophet Isran brings you to reunite with Serana, who has fled from her father, Harkon. While disgusted at her presence, Isran is interested to hear about a Moth Priest in Skyrim and could help them understand the Tyranny of the Sun that Serana metions. He send the Dragonborn to retrieve Dexion Evicus to help read Serana's Scroll. Gallery Dawnguard-magic.jpg Isran from the E3 demo.png|Isran from GameSpot's E3 demo Isran with Agmaer.png|Isran with Agmaer Trivia *After waking him up from his bed, his farewell message, ironically, will sometimes be "Avoid sleep if you can. Sleep is for the weak." and will go to sleep immediately. *He and the others members in Fort Dawnguard are targets for the vampire quest, Destroying the Dawnguard. Appearances * ja:Isran Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Dawnguard: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers